thewizardingrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Offense/Defense
This type of magic is often taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts and is often used in dueling. Offensive spells are purely attacking spells while Defensive spells include healing spells, disabling maneuvers, and protective shields. Basic Offensive Spells Arania Exumai * Arania Exumai is a very specific spell used to blast back acromantulas or other large spiders. More advanced users can kill multiple spiders with this spell. Everte Statum * Everte Statum sends an opponent flying backwards in a flipping formation. Oppugno * Oppugno directs an object or creature to attack the victim. This curse will cause conjured creatures or other moveable objects under the control of the caster to attack the target. Rictumsempra * Rictumsempra causes an extreme tickling sensation for the opponent. This is usually used as a diversionary tactic in duels, though it has little to no effect on an individual who is not ticklish. Stupefy * Stupefy stuns the target for a period of time. More powerful wizards can actually render the target unconscious with this spell and multiple hits can greatly increase the damage. An individual hailed with this spell can even wind up in the hospital or dead. The spell can be countered with "Rennervate", and does not work on magic-resistant creatures such as dragons, trolls and giants unless more than one Stupefy spell is used at the same time. Intermediate Offensive Spells Expulso * Expulso causes a large explosion similar to the more advanced spell "Confringo". However, Expulso seems to cause an explosion using pressure as opposed to heat and the area of effect is only ten feet. Reducto * Reducto is used to blast solid objects into pieces. The number of pieces may vary, depending on the power of the curse. If used with extreme force, the object may disintegrate. Advanced Offensive Spells Confringo * Confringo causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode into flames like a bomb. Being that this is an advanced spell, the size of the circumference of the explosion area is quite large. Basic Defensive Spells Anapneo * Anapneo is a healing spell that clears the target person's throat if it is blocked, an example would be if one were choking. Episkey * Episkey is a healing spell that heals relatively minor injuries caused by non-magical means such as broken toes and split lips. Riddikulus * Riddikulus is used in defense against a Boggart. It causes the creature to assume a form that is humorous to the caster, thereby counteracting the Boggart's ability to terrorize. Boggarts are defeated by laughter, so forcing them to assume an amusing form is the first step to defeating them. Tergeo * Tergeo is a healing spell used to siphon off blood, dust, grease and probably many other things, usually in order to clean up an individual. It is similar to the Scouring Charm. Intermediate Defensive Spells Expelliarmus * Expelliarmus is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach. It can also throw the target backwards when enough power is put into it. Simultaneous use of this spell by multiple witches or wizards on a single person can throw the wizard back with much greater force. Protego * Protego causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker. The spell casts a slightly opaque shimmery shield three feet in diameter for a few seconds, facing whatever direction the spell was cast in. Vulnera Sanentur * Vulnera Sanentur is a healing spell used to heal more serious injuries ranging from minor cuts to deep gashes whether caused by magic or non-magic. The incantation, which sounds "almost like song" sometimes must be repeated up to three times in a row to have maximum effect. The victim would still require medical treatment for more serious injuries. Advanced Defensive Spells Expecto Patronum * Expecto Patronum evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a Patronus (pl. Patronuses). Patronuses are also called spirit guardians though this may only refer to corporeal Patronuses. It is primarily designed for defense against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses such as messaging. Protego Horribilis * Protego Horribilis is a more powerful shield spell that protects against dark magic. Unlike its weaker version, this spell creates a small dome covering all sides of the wizard for up to five minutes. Category:Spell